


[Podfic of] How Precious / written by epiphanyx7

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Dream Stalking, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/350545">How Precious</a> by epiphanyx7<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:56</p><p>Cas tastes like mint and honey and he jerks backward, when Sam kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How Precious / written by epiphanyx7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350545) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fi8fmcn2e1xztlekvbo2ik3wojm6m4ge.mp3) | 4.5 MB | 00:03:56  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/27k90yzqgy3s8z95srau0t0lglnyq86a.m4b) | 2.3 MB | 00:03:56  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-precious).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
